Dream Like
by Ally7
Summary: What are people thinking of when they sleep?


**Banner**: http://jam.beyond-imagining.com/fiction/images/dream_like.gif  
**Disclaimer**: Not mine, not yours, because I am only a girl, living in a fantasy world... laaa laa la...  
**Rating**: R  
**Summary**: What are people thinking of when they sleep?

**Dream Like**

My strength was handling the computers. My fingers nimble, my mind sharp. I caught little movements that others didn't. I assimilated and reacted without a seconds notice. So computers were my thing.

But dealing with computers approximately 16 hours a day, made your mind numb and jittery... making you unable to sleep, leaving you with a lot of time to think.

* * * 

I used wonder what it was that Emma dreamt about when she was sleeping. 

All of our thoughts and emotions that run past us, and through her - you would think that she'd be an insomniac like me. But fortunately so, she sleeps like the dead... with the occasional twitch of her lips, and movements from her arms or legs. 

But for the most part, she keeps incredibly still. 

* * * 

I often sit and watch her sleep, my mind running on energy found from some unknown place. Because I can't sleep, watching her rest comforts me somewhat. 

Now don't get me wrong, I never meant to intrude on her time at rest. But she called out to me, just as I was making my rounds on the floors at the Sanctuary... wearing a path into the grounds that Adam so lovingly created. 

She never made a sound, but I heard her calling, loud, clear and insistent. Her lips never moving... 

As I drew closer, the calling faded to a whisper. I could feel her breath just below my ear, telling me to sit down beside her. 

Her gentle tones told me to brush the hair away and out of her closed eyes. Told me to trace my hand from her temple to her lips. Told me to pull her hand into mine and stroke them gently. 

Her voice soothed my shattered nerves as I patiently did as she told. 

* * * 

The first time she found me asleep beside her, there was no startled expression, no anger or resentment. Just a smile that told me thanks. 

_Thanks for being here Jesse_. 

I found myself smiling back. You can't help it, because when you're around Emma, her emotions often overpower you. Rendering you speechless, you feel exactly what she is feeling. Reaching into the dark crevices of your soul and wrapping you firmly in her arms. Without her even raising a finger. 

Hand in hand, we walked out of her room together. 

* * * 

No one was ever awake when we got up. 

Brennan and Shalimar, who went out almost every evening, recruiting and fighting deep into the night, often slept right through the morning. 

Adam, through his late nights of research and analysing, could often be found asleep in the labs in the previous days clothing. 

Emma and I would gently rouse Adam from his awkward slumber and carry him to his room. Almost without fail, every time, before we reached our wanted designation, he would wake agitated and bleary, wanting to escape us - back to the labs and computers. 

And out of the corner of my eye, I would see Emma shake her head and shut her eyes as she overpowered Adam with her calm. And like a sleepwalker, Adam would walk the rest of the way to his room, remove his shoes, and tuck himself into bed. 

* * * 

Every morning, often the same, Emma and I would make breakfast together, talk about the previous days, joke and laugh about the things we heard and did. But we would never speak of how I ended up in her bed, night after night, my arms wrapped around her waist. 

Morning after morning, the routine would be the same. 

Shalimar caught me one time as she was walking into Emma's room, wanting to borrow something. She saw me lying beside Emma, gently stroking her hair, and walked out without a sound. 

I never knew it at the time, not until Shalimar later approached me and told me about it. Like a cat she can enter and exit a room almost soundless, moving so quick that her motions blurred. 

There was nothing I could say back to her... because I didn't know myself what it was. But she said she understood and left me there to think about what she meant. 

* * * 

Some time passed. It became more than routine for the both of us. I wouldn't wonder about aimlessly in the night anymore, just head straight to her room after I left my bay, and sit silently beside her, holding her hand, listening to her breathe.

It was like clockwork, every stroke would be the same, every caress, and every whisper.

One night though, everything changed.

* * * 

As I entered her room, the surroundings felt warm, it grasped at my shoulders pulling me in. Without brushing her hair away and out of her closed eyes, I slid under the covers beside her, determined to sleep the night through.

And I did.

Almost instantly. With my arms wrapped around her body, her head resting gently on my shoulder, I felt myself being lifted and after a second, was sleeping as deeply as Emma was. 

* * * 

In my deep slumber, I dreamt for the first time since coming here to the Sanctuary. My mind lulled for a moment, as if it had forgotten what it was like to have a conscious thought in sleep.

I saw a hand reach out to me, and draw me into a room. Without looking up, I could tell the hand belonged to Emma. The fingers were delicate, skin soft and smooth, nails short and unpolished. I had already memorised them, their every arch and blemish, every curve and crease.

Looking up, made me catch my breath, Emma was looking at me, her eyes gleaming, and mouth twitching to let out a laugh and a smile. But it wasn't because she was looking at me... she was looking into me. Reading my exact thoughts and smiling back at me with her wide smile.

* * * 

With our hands clasped together, we walked towards the bed that was in the room. My mind wavered, and without knowing, started to smirk, thinking of how convenient is was, but I was knocked out of that reverie with a small punch to the shoulder. 

Looking back at her, her expression was changing... before, full of laughter, and smiles, now something else.

I felt my gut clench as the heat rose through my body. Every inch of me felt hot. Hot and achy. Knowing that from now on, caressing only her hands and face would never be enough.

* * * 

Our movements weren't rushed, all slow and gentle as I lay her onto the bed. I whispered to her, breaking the silence, "_you_... _are mine_..." and she whispered back, "_yours_...".

Every piece of clothing came off the both of us without hesitation, without qualms or agitated movements. Everything smooth and fluid, almost like water rushing off the skin. Her body flush, warm and soft against mine, hard, hot and still aching for our flesh to touch in everyway.

Stroke came after stroke as I roamed her body, jumping slightly every time I hit a sensitive spot. With my fingers I teased her flesh making her burn, burn for my touch, burn for me.

Then with strength I didn't know she possessed, I was flipped over and pushed onto my back. The wicked smile that appeared on her face almost scared me.

My mind raced, raced faster than light, as the sensations that came over me made my mind melt, my pleasure, all in her hands. Her hands brushed across my face, down my neck, lightly plucking at my shoulders, all the while as I tried to protest. Her mouth reached down to capture mine and then I was lost. Once again rendered speechless by her tidal wave of emotions.

* * * 

For a moment, I lost my mind. For just a second, I almost forgot where I was and what I was doing. Starting, I forced my eyes open and saw Emma sitting on top of me. Except, we weren't in the _dream_ room any more.

We were in Emma's room, and we were resting atop of Emma's rumpled covers. The dream like state no longer sheltering us, bringing us back to the real world and time.

Before I could even say a word, I heard Emma speak inside my mind, the same gentle whisper as every other night, calling and soothing.

"_It's real Jesse... all of it._"

To reinforce her words, she ran a finger down from my temple to my mouth, trailing along my neck and towards my shoulders. Bending down slightly, she drew her mouth down to kiss every place her fingers had brushed. Lips moist and warm, from my temple, to my mouth, down, down along my neck and slowly towards my shoulders.

My body quaking and shivering as she softly blew upon my skin.

"_I know..._" was the only verbal response she got before we switched positions one last time, her body shuddering under mine.

* * * 

I copied her movements, gently kissing and nipping at her skin with mouth, my teeth and my tongue. I could feel her tremble as I gently stroked down past her shoulders, down softly towards her breast, watching her chest moving rapidly as she tried to keep her breathing even.

Capturing her nipple in my mouth, I gently sucked and felt her moan vibrate against my mouth. Teasing and pinching at her lightly, I let my fingers trail lower.

Her hands clenching and unclenching at the sheets and covers underneath her, her sounds slightly hitched as I drew towards her centre. Her smell was intoxicating, wafting gently above her towards me.

Sliding my fingers gently between her legs, she gasped. I heard my name mumbled together with a groan, as I slipped my fingers deftly inside her, leaning down to taste her with my mouth. Brushing back and forth against her clit with my nose as I stroked her gently... slow, slow, slow, then faster as her thighs came to wrap around my face.

I heard my name being mumbled again in between a gasp, as I felt her quivering and shaking slightly. Shifting quickly upwards, pulling her into a sitting position, drawing her onto my lap, I entered her.

Hearing her gasp, I stilled for just a moment, kissing her deeply as she tasted herself on my lips.

The movements were slow and slightly rough, rocking back and forth. Gently, gently, gently... then urgently, hurried, quickening and rasping against each other.

Her whimpers entered my mind, urging me on, as we rocked. And then I felt it, heard it, her calling out my name, as I looked at her face strained in pleasure. I felt it wash over me as we came together.

And then all was still.

* * * 

I no longer wonder what it is that Emma dreams about when she sleeps. When her eyes are shut away from the rest of the world.

Because all I have to do is embrace her hand in mine, and I can see exactly what she is seeing. Exactly what she is feeling, as we drift off to sleep.

-the end-  
15/09/2002


End file.
